Buffy the Vampire Slayer ev videosu yayınları
Buffy the Vampire Slayer televizyon dizisinin DVDleri 20th Century Fox tarafından yayınlanmış ve ilk defa 2018 yılında yayınlanmaya başlamıştır. Bölümlerin hepsini içermekte olan DVD setleri bazı ekstra içeriklere sahiptir: dizinin yapımcılarından yorum parçaları, belgesel videoları, kamera arkasından kesitler ve çekim senaryoları. Çıkış tarihleri Versiyonlar arasındaki farklılıklar Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD setleri en az üç farklı kodlama formatında yayınlanmıştır: * Bölge 1 (Birleşik Devletler ve Kanada), NTSC formatında * Bölge 2 (Avrupa), PAL formatında * Bölge 4 (Avustralya ve Yeni Zelanda), PAL formatında Bölge kodlamaları (ve kutu tasarımları) dışında, Bölge 2 ve Bölge 4 DVD'leri tamamen aynıdır. Ama yine de, Bölge 1 DVD'leri ile Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'leri arasında bazı içerik değişiklikleri bulunmaktadır. Önceki bölümlerden sahneler Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'lerinde verilen bölümlerin başlarında önceki bölümlerden sahneler ("Buffy the Vampire Slayer''da önceki bölümlerde") görüntülenmektedir (sezon 2 hariç); ama Bölge 1 DVD'lerinde böyle bir içerik yoktur. Buna beşinci sezonun son bölümü olan ''The Gift de dahildir ki normalde "önceki bölümlerde" sahnesi bölümün kendisinde yapılmış bir montajdır. Ama bu montaj Bölge 1 DVD'lerinde The Gift bölümünden silinmiştir. Ve bu montaj daha sonra sezon 7 DVD setine dahil edilmiş, hatta Bölge 2 ve 4'te de tekrar yayınlanmıştır. Geniş ekran Sezon dörtten itibaren, Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'lerinde dizinin bölümleri geniş ekran (16:9) formatında yayınlanmıştır. Bölge 1 DVD'lerinde standart oranda (4:3) yayınlanmıştır ki bu yayın ekranına en uygun versiyondu. Bu farklılığın nedeni ise Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'lerinin Bölge 1 DVD'lerinden daha önce yayınlanmasıydı, ve Mutant Enemy Productions'ın çok da fazla karışamadığı setlerdi. Bölge 1 DVD'leri yayınlandığı sırada, Joss Whedon geniş ekran versiyonunda yayınlamamaya karar verdi, çünkü dizi aslında 4:3 çerçeve oranında yönetilip çekilmişti. Geniş ekran versiyonlarındaki ekstra bölümler asla önemli olmamıştı, yine de seyirciye daha geniş bir set arka planı veriyordu. 2019 yılında, Netflix sezon 4-7 arasını 16:9 çerçeve oranında yayınlamaya başladı, ama en sonunda 4:3 çerçeve oranına çevirdi. Yerel DVD'lerin geniş ekranda olmasına rağmen Netflix, İskandinav Bölge 2 ülkelerinde bu sezonları 4:3 çerçeve oranında yayınlamaktadır. 15 Şubat 2019'a kadar Netflix bütün 7 sezonu orijinal yayın versiyonlarını değiştirerek güncellenmiş HD versiyonlarıyla yayınlamaya başladı. Dizinin bu versiyonu asıl yapım ekibinin karşı çıktığı ama 20th Century Fox stüdyosu tarafından yeniden düzenlenerek üretilmiş HD formatıdır.1 Asıl yapım ekibi ve hayranların birçoğu, yeniden düzenlenmiş HD sürümü standart çözünürlükten yüksek çözünürlüğe geçişin (4:3 çerçeve oranından 16:9 çerçeve oranına geçişin) çok fakir olduğu yönünde eleştirmiştir; uygun olmayan ışıklandırma, lens filtreleme eksikliği ve fena bir vaziyette orijinaline uygun olmayan HD versiyonda yeniden düzenlenmiş özel efektler. İlk sezonun tüm bölümleri kesilmek zorunda kalınmıştır, yakınlaştırılıp bakılınca çerçevenin dışında kalan kısımlar direk silinmiştir.2 Buna ek olarak 16:9 geniş ekranda yapım ekibinden bazı kişiler ve film ekipmanlarını ekranda göstermiştir.3 20th Century Fox, resmî olarak yeniden düzenlenmiş HD versiyonu Pivot kanalında yayınlamıştır.4 Şu anda yeniden düzenlenmiş HD versiyon ev medyasında satın alınabilir değildir. 4% hız farkı Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'lerindeki bölümlerin hızları, Bölge 1 DVD'lerindekilerden 4% daha hızlı ilerlemektedir. Bu durum her bölümün süresini iki dakika kadar azaltmaktadır ("önceki bölümlerden sahneler" kısımları sayılmadan). Bu durum ayrıca er bir yarım ses aralığının üçte ikisini artırmaktadır. Örnek olarak bir C notası, C ile C♯ notaları arasında üçte iki daha artmıştır. Farklı bölge DVD'lerinin hızları, ilgili ülkelerdeki orijinal televizyon yayınına göre ayarlanmıştır. Yani Bölge 1 DVD'leri bölümleri Amerikan yayın hızında oynatmaktadır (ki bu da bölümlerin asıl çekildiği hızlarıdır), ama diğer yandan Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'leri bölümleri orijinal İngiliz yayınlarından biraz daha hızlı oynatmaktadır. Bu etken yalnızca Buffy DVD'lerine özel değil bütün televizyon programlarında yapılmıştır; çünkü saniyelik görüntü sayısı 23.976 olan film, saniyelik görüntü sayısı 25 olan PAL için hızlandırılmıştır (NTSC standardında ise telesine yapılmış ve hız değişikliği bulunmamaktadır). Ama sonuçta DVD oynatıcılarının sinyali analog olduğundan dolayı, Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'leri bir Amerikan televizyonunda oynatıldığında yine hızlı biçimde oynatılacaktır. Brezilya'da standart renk sistemi PAL değildir, ama saniyelik görüntü sayısı 24 olan PAL-M kullanılmaktadır. Ek olarak, bütün DVD yayınları, Bölge 4 DVD'lerinin NTSC formatında olmasına rağmen, yine de saniyelik görüntü sayısı 24'tür. Altyazılar Bölge 2 ve 4 yayınlarında, yorum parçaları olan bölümler iki adet İngilizce altyazı içermektedir: bölümün kendisi ve yorum parçası. Bölge 1 yayınları ise yorum parçaları için altyazı bulundurmamaktadır. Bölge 1 DVD'leri, Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'lerine nazaran ayrıca İngilizce dışındaki diller için birkaç altyazı seçeneği sunmaktadır. Sezon 1 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Welcome to the Hellmouth" * Bölüm 2: "The Harvest" * Bölüm 3: "Witch" * Bölüm 4: "Teacher's Pet" Özel içerikler * Joss Whedon ve David Boreanaz ile mülakat * Joss Whedon ile "Welcome To The Hellmouth" & "The Harvest" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (yalnızca Bölge 1) * Proje tasarımcısı Joss Whedon'dan "Welcome to the Hellmouth" ve "The Harvest" belgeseli * "Welcome To The Hellmouth" & "The Harvest" bölümlerinin asıl senaryoları * Buffy fragmanı * DVD-ROM içeriği, ekran koruyucular ve Buffy internet bağlantıları Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" * Bölüm 6: "The Pack" * Bölüm 7: "Angel" * Bölüm 8: "I, Robot... You, Jane" Özel içerikler * "I Quit" isimli müzik videosu (yalnızca Bölge 1 yayınında yok) * Joss Whedon ile "Witch" & "Never Kill A Boy on the First Date" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (yalnızca Bölge 1) * Fotoğraf galerisi Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "The Puppet Show" * Bölüm 10: "Nightmares" * Bölüm 11: "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" * Bölüm 12: "Prophecy Girl" Özel içerikler * Joss Whedon ile "Angel" & "The Puppet Show" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (yalnızca Bölge 1) * Oyuncu biyografileri Sezon 2 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "When She Was Bad" * Bölüm 2: "Some Assembly Required" * Bölüm 3: "School Hard" * Bölüm 4: "Inca Mummy Girl" Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Reptile Boy" * Bölüm 6: "Halloween" * Bölüm 7: "Lie to Me" * Bölüm 8: "The Dark Age" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen David Greenwalt'tan "Reptile Boy" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Reptile Boy" bölümü senaryosu Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "What's My Line, Kısım Bir" * Bölüm 10: "What's My Line, Kısım İki" * Bölüm 11: "Ted" * Bölüm 12: "Bad Eggs" Özel içerikler * Eşli senarist Marti Noxon'dan "What's My Line, Kısım Bir ve İki" bölümleri hakkında yorum parçası * "What's My Line, Kısım Bir ve İki" bölümleri senaryosu Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 13: "Surprise" * Bölüm 14: "Innocence" * Bölüm 15: "Phases" * Bölüm 16: "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "Innocence" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Innocence" bölümü senaryosu * Joss Whedon ile "Surprise" ve "Innocence" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (yalnızca Bölge 1) Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 17: "Passion" * Bölüm 18: "Killed by Death" * Bölüm 19: "I Only Have Eyes for You" * Bölüm 20: "Go Fish" Özel içerikler * Joss Whedon ile "Passion" ve "I Only Have Eyes for You" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (yalnızca Bölge 1) Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 21: "Becoming, Kısım Bir" * Bölüm 22: "Becoming, Kısım İki" Özel içerikler * "Designing Buffy" özel içeriği * "A Buffy Bestiary" özel içeriği * "Beauty and the Beasts" özel içeriği * Joss Whedon ile "Becoming, Kısım Bir ve İki" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (yalnızca Bölge 1) * Fragmanlar (BK TV reklamları, A.B.D. TV reklamları, Sezon 2 DVD fragmanları) * Oyuncu biyografileri * Fotoğraflar (set tasarımları, yaratıklar, ekstra fotoğraflar) Sezon 3 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Anne" * Bölüm 2: "Dead Man's Party" * Bölüm 3: "Faith, Hope & Trick" * Bölüm 4: "Beauty and the Beasts" Özel içerikler * "Faith, Hope & Trick" bölümü senaryosu Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Homecoming" * Bölüm 6: "Band Candy" * Bölüm 7: "Revelations" * Bölüm 8: "Lovers Walk" Özel içerikler * "Band Candy" bölümü senaryosu * "Lovers Walk" bölümü senaryosu Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "The Wish" * Bölüm 10: "Amends" * Bölüm 11: "Gingerbread" Özel içerikler * "The Wish" bölümü senaryosu * "Season 3 Overview" özel içeriği * "Buffy Speak" özel içeriği * Fotoğraf galerisi * Oyuncu biyografileri (yalnızca Bölge 1'de yok) Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Helpless" * Bölüm 13: "The Zeppo" * Bölüm 14: "Bad Girls" * Bölüm 15: "Consequences" Özel içerikler * Senarist David Fury'den "Helpless" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Senarist Doug Petrie'den "Bad Girls" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Yönetmen Michael Gershman'dan "Consequences" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Joss Whedon ile "Bad Girls" ve "Consequences" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (sadece Bölge 1) Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Doppelgängland" * Bölüm 17: "Enemies" * Bölüm 18: "Earshot" * Bölüm 19: "Choices" Özel içerikler * Senarist Jane Espenson'dan "Earshot" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Joss Whedon, Jane Espenson ve Doug Petrie ile "Enemies" ve "Earshot" bölümleri hakkında mülakat (sadece Bölge 1) Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "The Prom" * Bölüm 21: "Graduation Day, Kısım Bir" * Bölüm 22: "Graduation Day, Kısım İki" Özel içerikler * "Special Effects" özel içeriği * "Weapons" özel içeriği * "Wardrobe" özel içeriği * Joss Whedon ile "Graduation Day" bölümü hakkında mülakat (sadece Bölge 1) Sezon 4 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "The Freshman" * Bölüm 2: "Living Conditions" * Bölüm 3: "The Harsh Light of Day" * Bölüm 4: "Fear, Itself" Özel içerikler * "Fear, Itself" bölümü senaryosu Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Beer Bad" * Bölüm 6: "Wild at Heart" * Bölüm 7: "The Initiative" * Bölüm 8: "Pangs" Özel içerikler * Proje tasarımcısı Joss Whedon, senarist Marti Noxon ve oyuncu Seth Green'den "Wild at Heart" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası (sadece Bölge 1) * Senarist Doug Petrie'den "The Initiative" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Something Blue" * Bölüm 10: "Hush" * Bölüm 11: "Doomed" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "Hush" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Hush" bölümü senaryosu * "Spike Me" özel içeriği * "Oz Revelations: A Full Moon" özel içeriği (sadece Bölge 1) * "Buffy, Inside Sets of Sunnydale" özel içeriği * "Buffy, Inside the Music" özel içeriği * "Hush" özel içeriği * Oyuncu biyografileri Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "A New Man" * Bölüm 13: "The I in Team" * Bölüm 14: "Goodbye Iowa" * Bölüm 15: "This Year's Girl" Özel içerikler * Senarist Doug Petrie'den "This Year's Girl" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Who Are You" * Bölüm 17: "Superstar" * Bölüm 18: "Where the Wild Things Are" * Bölüm 19: "New Moon Rising" Özel içerikler * "Who Are You" bölümü senaryosu * Senarist Jane Espenson'dan "Superstar" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "The Yoko Factor" * Bölüm 21: "Primeval" * Bölüm 22: "Restless" Özel içerikler * Senarist David Fury ve yönetmen James A. Contner'dan "Primeval" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "Restless" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Restless" bölümü senaryosu * "Season 4 Overview" özel içeriği * Fotoğraf galerisi Sezon 5 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Buffy vs. Dracula" * Bölüm 2: "Real Me" * Bölüm 3: "The Replacement" * Bölüm 4: "Out of My Mind" Özel içerikler * Senarist David Fury ve yönetmen David Grossman'dan "Real Me" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "The Replacement" bölümü senaryosu Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "No Place Like Home" * Bölüm 6: "Family" * Bölüm 7: "Fool for Love" * Bölüm 8: "Shadow" Özel içerikler * Senarist Doug Petrie'den "Fool for Love" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Fool For Love" bölümü senaryosu Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Listening to Fear" * Bölüm 10: "Into the Woods" * Bölüm 11: "Triangle" Özel içerikler * "Into the Woods" bölümü senaryosu * "Buffy Abroad" özel içeriği * "Demonology: A Slayer's Guide" özel içeriği * "Casting Buffy" özel içeriği * "Action Heroes!: The Stunts of Buffy" özel içeriği * Buffy silinmiş sahneler Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Checkpoint" * Bölüm 13: "Blood Ties" * Bölüm 14: "Crush" * Bölüm 15: "I Was Made to Love You" Özel içerikler * "Checkpoint" bölümü senaryosu * Senarist Jane Espenson'dan "I Was Made to Love You" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "The Body" * Bölüm 17: "Forever" * Bölüm 18: "Intervention" * Bölüm 19: "Tough Love" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "The Body" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "Spiral" * Bölüm 21: "The Weight of the World" * Bölüm 22: "The Gift" Özel içerikler * "The Story of Season 5" özel içeriği * "Natural Causes" özel içeriği * "Spotlight on Dawn" özel içeriği * Fotoğraf galerisi * Buffy video oyunu tanıtımı * DVD-ROM Buffy iblis rehberi Sezon 6 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Bargaining, Kısım Bir" * Bölüm 2: "Bargaining, Kısım İki" * Bölüm 3: "After Life" * Bölüm 4: "Flooded" Özel içerikler * Senaristler Marti Noxon ve David Fury'den "Bargaining, Kısım Bir ve İki" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Life Serial" * Bölüm 6: "All the Way" * Bölüm 7: "Once More, with Feeling" * Bölüm 8: "Tabula Rasa" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "Once More, with Feeling" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Once More, with Feeling" bölümünden kamera arkası özel içeriği * "I've Got a Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together" karaoke müzik videosu * "I'll Never Tell" karaoke müzik videosu * "Walk Through the Fire" karaoke müzik videosu * Paskalya avı Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Smashed" * Bölüm 10: "Wrecked" * Bölüm 11: "Gone" Özel içerikler * Senarist Drew Greenberg'den "Smashed" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Tartışma Paneli Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Doublemeat Palace" * Bölüm 13: "Dead Things" * Bölüm 14: "Older and Far Away" * Bölüm 15: "As You Were" Özel içerikler * "Doublemeat Palace" bölümü hakkında "Buffy Gets a Job" özel içeriği Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Hell's Bells" * Bölüm 17: "Normal Again" * Bölüm 18: "Entropy" * Bölüm 19: "Seeing Red" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen David Solomon ve senarist Rebecca Rand Kirshner'dan "Hell's Bells" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Yönetmen Rick Rosenthal ve senarist Diego Gutierrez'den "Normal Again" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Paskalya avı Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "Villains" * Bölüm 21: "Two to Go" * Bölüm 22: "Grave" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen James A. Contner ve senarist David Fury'den "Grave" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Life is the Big Bad – Sezon Altı Gözden Geçirmesi" * "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Television with a Bite" özel içeriği * Silinmiş sahneler * DVD-ROM Buffy İblis Rehberi Sezon 7 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Lessons" * Bölüm 2: "Beneath You" * Bölüm 3: "Same Time, Same Place" * Bölüm 4: "Help" Özel içerikler * Senarist Joss Whedon ve yönetmen David Solomon'dan "Lessons" * "Willow İblis Rehberi" DVD-ROM içeriği Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Selfless" * Bölüm 6: "Him" * Bölüm 7: "Conversations with Dead People" * Bölüm 8: "Sleeper" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen David Solomon ve senarist Drew Goddard'dan "Selfless" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Yönetmen Nick Marck, senaristler Jane Espenson ile Drew Goddard ve oyuncular Danny Strong ile Tom Lenk'ten "Conversations with Dead People" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Never Leave Me" * Bölüm 10: "Bring on the Night" * Bölüm 11: "Showtime" Özel içerikler * "Buffy: It's Always Been About the Fans" özel içeriği Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Potential" * Bölüm 13: "The Killer in Me" * Bölüm 14: "First Date" * Bölüm 15: "Get It Done" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen David Solomon ve senarist Drew Greenberg'den "The Killer in Me" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Storyteller" * Bölüm 17: "Lies My Parents Told Me" * Bölüm 18: "Dirty Girls" * Bölüm 19: "Empty Places" Özel içerikler * Eşli senarist/yönetmen David Fury, eşli senarist Drew Goddard ve oyuncular James Marsters ile D. B. Woodside'dan "Lies My Parents Told Me" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Senarist Drew Goddard ve oyuncu Nicholas Brendon'dan "Dirty Girls" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "Touched" * Bölüm 21: "End of Days" * Bölüm 22: "Chosen" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "Chosen" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Season 7 Overview – Buffy: Full Circle" özel içeriği * "Buffy 101: Studying the Slayer" özel içeriği * "Generation S" özel içeriği * "The Last Sundown" özel içeriği * Silinmiş sahneler * Buffy wrapleri * Paskalya avı Koleksiyonlar Bölge 1 Buffy 40-diskli kutu seti fazladan bir disk daha barındırmaktadır (40. disk) bu diskte bulunan özel içerikler ise: * Joss Whedon tarafından bir giriş konuşması * Back to the Hellmouth: Proje tasarımcıları ve oyuncu kadrosu arasında bir sohbet – Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, David Fury, Drew Goddard, Jane Espenson, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Emma Caulfieldve Danny Strong * Breaking Barriers: It's Not a Chick Fight Thing * Love Bites: Buffy evrenindeki ilişkiler * Evil Fiends * Buffy: Olası olmayan bir rol model * Buffy Oyuncu kadrosu ve teknik ekibinin en sevdikleri bölümler Bu fazladan olan içeriklerin çıkarıldığı 39 diskten oluşan yeniden paketlenmiş bir versiyon ise 12 Şubat 2019 tarihinde yayınlanmıştır. Daha ince sürümler Bütün sezonlar tekrar 2019 yılında DVD formatında yayınlanmıştır, bütün fazla içerikler aynı tutulmuştur ama bu defa daha ince bir kutu kaplaması yapılmıştır. Bu "daha ince" sürümler bile 2019'a kadar piyasada devam etmiştir. Odaklı sürümler İki özel Bölge 1 DVD yayınında yalnızca bazı sezonlardan birkaç bölümler barındırılmıştır: * Spike: Love is Hell (Ocak 2019) : Bu tek disklik koleksiyonda dört farklı Spike ile ilgili bölümler toplanmıştır: "School Hard", "Lie to Me", "Lovers Walk" ve "Fool for Love", ayrıca karaktere odaklanan bir de özel içerik. * The Curse of the Hellmouth (Şubat 2019) : İki diskten oluşan bu koleksiyonda Sunnydale ile ilgili bölümler toplanmıştır: "The Pack", "Halloween", "Passion", "The Wish", "Helpless", "Fear, Itself", "Hush" ve "Same Time, Same Place", ayrıca bir de kısa özel içerik. Bölge 2'de, daha çok tek diskten oluşan koleksiyonlar yayınlanmıştır ve bu yayınlara dizinin bazı karakterlerinin isimleri verilmiştir, bütün bu karakterlere özel koleksiyonlar ise "The Slayer Collection"ı oluşturmaktadır. Her biri dört bölüm ve bir karakter profili içermektedir. Spike-merkezli DVD koleksiyonu Bölge 1 DVD'si olan "Love is Hell" ile aynı dört bölümü içermektedir. Diğer diskler ise Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Dawn, Angel ve Faith karakterlerine odaklanmıştır. İki tane daha tek diskten oluşan Bölge 2 DVD'leri yayınlanmıştır. İlk koleksiyona "The Very Best of..." denmiştir ve dört bölüm içermektedir: "Becoming, Kısım Bir", "Graduation Day, Kısım İki", "Hush" ve "The Gift". İkincisi ise "Once More, with Feeling" koleksiyonudur ve Angel'ın birinci sezonundan bir özel içerik ile "Buffy, Inside the Music" ismindeki bir özel içerik de dahil olmak üzere birçok özel içerik yayınlanmıştır. Şubat 2019'da, sınırlı üretim bonus DVD koleksiyonu ise perakende zinciri Best Buy'da yayınlanmıştır. 85-dakikalık Bölge 1 DVD'si, 14 Şubat 2019 tarihinde çekilmiş 2019 Buffy Reunion at the Paley Festival'i içermektedir. DVD içinde özel içerik olarak; Amber Benson, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Emma Caulfield, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Seth Green, David Greenwalt, James Marsters, Michelle Trachtenberg & Joss Whedon ile mülakatlar bulunmaktadır. DVD, Amazon ve diğer DVD-R kullanan on-demand medyalarında satın alınabilir durumdadır. Ayrıca bakınız * Angel ev videosu yayınları Kaynakça # ^ # ^ Bilinmeyen parametre |erişimtarihş=görmezden gelindi (yardım) # ^ # ^ Genel kaynaklar * DVD setlerin kendileri * "Buffy DVD ve VHS" Bbc.co.uk (2019). BK yayın saatlerini barındırır. * "Buffy the Vampire Slayer için DVD detayları" Imdb (2019).